Ness26's Top Ten Overpowered Video Game Weapon/Characters
These are Ness26's Top Ten Overpowered Video Game Characters/Weapons ranked for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Top 10 Overpowered Video Game Characters/Weapons From games I've played of course. >_> These are the characters (and/or weapons) that are so obsenely powerful to play as you cannot help but laugh at how easy they make the game. 10. Eniripsa (Dofus) Starting off the list is something that no one has heard of! Dofus is a MMOSRPG developed by a French company, Ankama. Although the game has several issues, it's fairly decent, and where our first character comes from. The Eniripsa (or Eni), is a fairy race that is the healing class of Dofus. Enis are the only remotely effective healers in the game, which alone would make the overpowered. They can stack regen effects to the point where they are regen-ing 1/4 of their life a turn. They have protective spells that can reduce at least half of the damage thrown at them for two turns. They have a spell that fully restores just about anyone that they can cast every 10 turns. Now this could be somewhat balanced by their horrible damage, but in Dofus damage is almost entirely weapon based, where all classes are roughly equal. This means an Eni can deal almost equal damage with everyone else while being masters of healing. Easily the top class of Dofus at higher levels. 9. Yuna (FFX) Yuna is fairly balanced throughout most of the game, but end game when you unlock her secret summons she's just obscene. She blows the damage cap out the window, and with her very good base stats she can hold her own even without her summons due to her Ultimate Weapon which gives her essentially infinite MP. Combine that with Holy and powerful healing and you have a character who can do anything and everything. 8. Terra (FFVI) Well, she has the best equip options in the game which makes a huge difference considering how important stats are. She has access to the strongest sword in the game which allows her to be decent at melee, but more importantly she has Trance. Most characters' special abilities become a bit pointless later in the game since Magic or physical attacks will begin to outshine them. However, Terra's supplements her Magic ability making her damage come very near the cap at early points in the game. While most mages in RPGs have MP issues, this is no problem for Terra in FFVI due to the incredible usefulness of Osmose. She can constantly be firing off top tier magic and never run into MP problems. 7. Ness (Earthbound) Well, what to say for our hero with the baseball cap? I have to say he's somewhat of an ass. I mean, he makes the rest of his party obsolete. They must feel bad. He has the best healing, the best offensive magic, some very good shields, and of course the best physical attack. He has a decent PP pool and the highest HP out of the heroes. Combine this with the fact that he's generally 10-15 levels higher than the rest of the gang throughout most of the game (early on because the rest of the characters join late at lower levels, and later because he gets a massive EXP boost) and you realize he's definitely stronger than the rest. He's next to indestructable in game due to the HP rolling system, where if you heal yourself while taking fatal damage you'll be revived. His massive HP means you have quite a while to get a heal in, and since he has full healing... you see where this is going. When you have a character that can nail bosses with instant death spells and solo the rest through shear tanking, you have one hell of a fighter. Kudos to Ness. 6. Orlandu (FFT) Where would this list be without Orlandu? When you get him, he comes with Excalibur which will be the most powerful weapon available to you with Auto:Haste (easily the best status in the game). He can OHKO almost any generic with a multi-targeting long ranged attack that occurs instantly with no MP cost. Plus he can heal himself while dealing great damage. Oh, he gets the best equip options in the game as well. He's fast, powerful, and durable. What more do you need? 5. Concrete Donkey (Worms) If you've played Worms, you understand this. If you haven't: http://youtube.com/watch?v=TUSr4GNHjNc 4. Sailor Pluto (Sailor Moon RPG) To understand why Sailor Pluto is so powerful, it is important to quickly learn the MP system in the game. Basically, every fight you start with 12 MP. These are refilled completely between fights. Most Senshi have abilities that take 1-4 MP and are simple attacks. Fights don't last very long in random battles so MP isn't much of an issue. Sailor Pluto has Time Stop. This attack is unavoidable by anything (bosses included). It does 1 damage, but for the next 3 turns all of the enemies can do absolutely nothing. However, it costs 12 MP which would be a nice balancing factor if it wasn't for one thing. The game has an item that fully restores the MP of all party members, and it's not expensive at all. You'll be able to get ~50 of these the first time you see them in a shop which is roughly a third of the way through the game. Considering you never need to use one in a random battle because one Time Stop is enough time for your party to instantly kill everything, you have a huge stockpile for bosses. Pluto can Time Stop, restore the entire party's MP, then repeat the process until the boss is dead. Horribly and brutally effective. 3. Lu Bu (Dynasty Warriors) It's-it's.... LU BU! *dies* Really. He has a combo that has a massive range, kills just about any generic unit, and if somehow it doesn't, it stuns them so they can be hit by another combo later. There isn't really much to say other than Lu Bu kills everything. Your goal is actually to be surrounded by as many opponents as possible since he's so fast he'll kill everything at no danger to himself. Most characters have to pick off officers one by one, but for Lu Bu no strategy is needed. Square Square Triangle is all you need for instant victory. 2. Math Skill (FFT) CT5 Holy. With proper planning, this will end all fights except for boss fights. For boss fights, you simply change to CT5 Demi 2 and cast it twice. Math Skill allows you to target every single unit on the field (with proper planning) and hit them instantly with a high level magic at no MP cost. Considering the planning is very simple once you understand the simple mechanics behind CT, you have a ticket to boredom because everything will just die once it sees you. If you're looking for something with a bit more finesse, you can also use The Quickening, which allows you to construct a literally endless chain of action that the enemy can do nothing to stop. You can win any fight without the enemy getting a turn. The definition of broken. 1. Blue (SaGa Frontier) Blue has a fun little quest. At the end of it, he gains every significant form of magic in the game available to him. While this alone gives him quite the arsenal, he also gains access to a glitch only he and one other character can perform (and Blue does it much better): the Overdrive/Stasis Rune glitch. Overdrive is a fun enough ability on its own. The caster loses all of their JP (basically MP), but they can perform any 8 actions without interuption. These 8 actions ignore JP costs, so don't think he's limited by that. However, there's a trick to this that makes it even better. Stasis Rune is a spell that locks two people in Stasis. They do not get turns, they cannot be damaged. Casting Stasis as the last spell of Overdrive causes a bit of hilarity to ensue. Both the target and Blue are put into Stasis. This is normal. However, once Stasis expires on Blue, he not only retains all of his JP, but he gets 8 actions per round for the rest of the fight. Combine this with the fact that Blue already has the strongest attacks in the game due to his huge magic library, you have some absolutely crazy **** coming from him. Banned from the RPGDL for being too powerful, Blue is truly the most gamebreaking character that exists. That I know of. :P So those are characters that completely change the game they're from. Although the list certainly is missing some characters that I probably simply don't know of, I think that anyone familiar with any of the games listed will agree with my selections. Category: Lists